Chasing the Past
by FoolFighters
Summary: The story of forbidden love. Rikki is a college boy who has a big crush on the local popular girl from his college, Kyu Sugardust. Rikki knows he could never pull off dating her, cause he's too weak, shy and nerdy for her, but is there more than meets the eye? T for now but will turn M later
1. Chapter 1

-_-_-_- Chasing the Past -_-_-_-

AN: Hello everyone, whoever you may be! I'll try to keep this brief, so this story is about a man named Rikki Truant (Pronounced the same as Ricky, just spelled in a more unique way) and his adventures with the girls from the game Huniepop! (Classy story) I'm not too sure if this will contain 18+ chapters or not, seeing has I never wrote something like that before... This story will contain Action, Love, music (there will be a band) and more! So buckle up, and off we go!

\- Rikki's POV -

August 23rd, 2003/Truant Residence

So, here I am, I suppose I should introduce myself, my name is Rikki, Rikki Truant, and my life has been pretty crazy, but it hasn't always been this way, until one year, I met a girl that changed my life to the insane train wreck state that it is currently in, but, I'm going to try in my best ability to explain it to you.

Let's see... It all started the week of my birthday, the day before.

"Mom... Stop... I look fine! It's only my party!" I stared angrily up at my mother as she prepared me for my upcoming birthday.

"Rikki, your hair needs to look nice! If it doesn't, you won't get any girls to notice you!"

"Yeah, like any of them will..." I say in a slightly upset tone.

I'm not usually like this, and I am a very positive child. I'm not depressed, just very recently I have been bullied, because of my body build. I am a very weak, and scrawny child, and I am very shy because of this.

"Rikki! Don't say that! Are you okay?"

She said in a now worried tone. I haven't told her about the bullying. I never told anybody. It's my little secret.

"Y-Yeah, yeah I'm okay Mom." I faked a smile, something I'm very skilled at.

"You sure?" She asked, giving me a questioning look.

"Very." I replied, with a cheerier nod.

"I trust you, boy." She said in a slightly mocking way, as she finished up the last of my shaggy and messy hair.

"Mooom, are you almost finished?" I whined.

"Close!" She yelled, swiping the comb through my hair quickly, for the last time. "Perfect!" she said, in a cheery tone.

'Finally...' I thought to myself silently.

"Do you like how you look? Your so handsome!"

"You don't have to lie, mom" I said, sighing. She was right though, I looked very dashing. 'Wait, what am I saying... No girls will ever notice me like that...' I thought, frowning again.

"So, kid." She said, pushing me towards the door. "You ready?"

"Yup! As I'll ever be." I replied, quickly. As we jumped in the car, I thought about how the party was going to go for me.

-Floating Cloud Water Park-

3:36 PM, August 23, 2003

"Happy birthday, to you~!" The large crowd of adults and children sang in unison, around the small park picnic table.

"Thanks, guys" I said to everyone, truly thankful.

"Blow 'em out Rik!" My best buddy Trent yelled to me.

I took in a deep breath of the water park air, exhaling it back out, blowing the candles flames, extinguishing them.

Everyone cheered louder then fans at an English football game, making my grow a little red. I don't like being the center of attention.

As the crowd dispersed, devouring the sugary-sweet cake, I stared down at mine, water from the pool dripping down slowly onto my paper plate, which held my perfect marble cake with moon blue icing.

"Hey, no, don't!" I heard a girl's voice pierce the silence. As I looked up, my eyes nearly melted at the sight.

What I saw was an unfamiliar girl about my age, but she wasn't any ordinary girl, she was the most beautiful and perfect girl I have ever seen. She was about my height, just inches shorter. She had pink highlights in her hair, the main reason behind her cuteness. As I thought this, I realized the true reason behind the yell. From the looks of the sticky situation, she was being pressured into jumping off the high dive, which is located at the deepest part of the pool, something scary for even an adult.

"Please stop..." She begged.

This makes me slightly sick to my stomach, seeing her like that.

"Do it or... Your glasses will get broken." The teen says.

She gasps. "No! W-Wait!" The kids throw her down, taking her glasses off, and tossing them in the deepest part of the pool.

Her scream of terror chills me to the core. I will never forget that scream until the day I die.

'I've gotta help! But what can I do?...what can I DO?!'

I get up, dropping my cake into a mess on the sidewalk.

A teen notices me and hold me back with one hand.

"Look at this small dude trying to help his little girlfriend!" He laughs at my size, and what I'm trying to do.

"Get lost, you pussy!" He punches my in the arm very forcefully, grabbing the pink-haired girl. 'No way! He wouldn't!' I was wrong, as he would proceed to throw the defenseless girl into the deep end.

The time before she hits the water goes in slow motion, going normal when she flops into the liquid. All of a sudden, my body gains an unknown courage, my legs darting up, and sprinting towards the pool.

As my body hits the water, I struggle to keep my eyes open, under the chlorified water. When I find the damsel in distress, I grab her with both arms, as she flails around, kicking my gut. I fight through the shock, and I lie the girl onto the dry grass. I wait for a response or for any source of movement. When I get the opposite of this, I panic, a million thoughts flooding into my mind.

The girl suddenly coughs, pulling me from my thought forcefully. She spits water onto the grass, and sits up, still dazed from the experience. "Wh-Wha..-" She says as I outstretch a friendly hand towards her.

"Need a hand, girl?" I say, in a heroic tone, as she grabs my hand reluctantly. I blush, and time stands still, our faces toward each other, and a form of heat burning my heart at a thousand degrees. She smiles wide and says, "Thank you so much, boy! Your so sweet!" I hear her mumble after this, and I swear she said something like... "Cute?" I blush again. "Yup! So what's your name, stranger?" She says, in a more peppy tone. "Rikki..." I shyly say. "That's a great name! And there's no need to be shy!" I nod in understanding. How can I be calm in this situation, though?! "That's true, but what's your name?..." I say back, trying not to be shy.

"It's all okay, My name is Kyu. Nice to meet you, Rikki!"

Another thing. If the format for this story seems familiar, it's because I got the idea for this story, after being inspired by an artist by the name of: Kh0ldstare and shoutout to him! You should go check out this version of his story, as I am not trying to steal it in any way. Also Disclaimer: I do not own Huniepop in anyway shape or form, as it belongs to Huniepot Studios.

Have a good one all my readers! The next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HUNIEPOP, IT BELONGS TO HUNIEPOT STUDIOS, MAKE SURE TO SUPPORT THEM, NOT ME**

-Floating Cloud Water Park-

'Kyu?! Kyu Sugardust?!' I thought to myself silently. Why is the most popular girl in high school, talking to a loser like me?

"Rikki? What's wrong? You look as pale as a ghost."

"It's nothing." I replied, trying to be as confident as possible, though it was clear it wasn't working.

"It's just... We go to high school together.." I finally confessed.

"Wait really...? We do?" She replied with a confused look on her face. Wow, I really am nobody.

"Mhm! We both go to Greensfield High"

"Ohh! Your that Rikki! I've seen you around school!" She said in a cheerier tone. Maybe I'm not such a nobody as I thought.

"Yeah! It's hard to miss you though."

She giggled at my words "I get that a lot."

We talked a little more about school for the next half an hour. She explained what classes she has and what she usually likes doing, and I explained...

Well, my bullying. She took this in a serious way, much different from her cherry and happy tone. She just looked... Sad as I explained how much I get beaten up, and picked on... I even explained the names like "Twig" and "Pussy". I went so far as to explain almost ever detail.

"Oh my gosh... Rikki, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't sweat it. I'm used to it." I say in an attempt to cheer her up, but it only deteriorates her current mood.

I sat in silence for a moment, before she pierced it with a high pitched giggle.

"What's so funny?" I had my eyebrow raised at her.

"I got an idea... I'll be you best friend! I'll protect you from all those bullies!"

Am I dreaming? The cutest, I mean uh, most popular girl in the school, is asking me to be her best friend!

"Uh.. Y-Yeah! Please!"

"Sweet! So it's settled!"

She gave a smile that made my heart melt.

"Well, this has been fun, Rikki, I'll talk to you in school!" She said and I nodded and waxed to her.

I was just about to turn away when I felt her come back. "What's up, Ky-" Was all I got out before I felt lips upon my cheek.

I looked over to see Kyu's smiling face once again. "You deserved that for saving me." She said as I felt heat rising in my cheeks.

"You really are cute when your all shy like that... I hope to see more of that, but I really gotta go, Bye Rikki!"

I tried to open mouth to reply, but found no words to say, so I just waved back to her.

I thanked her silently as I retired to my birthday party.

The next weeks were the best weeks of my high school life. I actually had fun in school whenever I was around Kyu! Not to mention that I wasn't picked on or teased while Kyu was in range. She'd stop them so quickly that the bullies would be gone before I could even blink. I also learned we shared gym together, and she'd always protect me from vicious flying dodge balls and would pick me when no other team accepted me. She has made life so much easier, until it changed.

I invited Kyu over to my house to hangout and play video games one day, and she happily accepted. I was so excited, that I was prepared, and looking handsome, for an hour before she came! I was filled to the brim with anticipation, it was killing me, so much so, that after hearing a single noise outside, I'd run in a blur towards the wooden door, but I was mostly met with disappointment.

Suddenly, a familiar, and slightly annoying doorbell tone rang through my house. I jumped up, and ran towards the door, nearly tackling my mom with the force of a truck on the way there. I opened the door, and let time freeze.

The way she looked then... Don't get me wrong, Kyu was beautiful already as it was, but she looked... If it's possible... Doubly amazing, that night. She giggled as I made eye contact with her, which forced my face to creep into a welcoming grin.

"H-Hey Kyu, you look-... Very nice..." I said shyly, which caused a light punch to my arm in response.

"Your such a dork, but a handsome one, at that." The pinkette grinned playfully in return, causing a blush from me, which added to the innocent girls amusement.

"Come in, please." I motioned inside my ordinary, two story house. "Welcome to casa de Avant!" I exclaimed.

Kyu giggled again. "Feels good to be out of the cold weather..." She whispered as she took off her jacket.

"Hey, wanna go play the ps2? I have Guitar Hero 2!" I asked her excitedly.

"I love Guitar Hero! Last one up the stairs plays last!" She yelled as we pushed our way up the stairs, practically tumbling like tumbleweeds into my room.

The hours that followed were the most fun I've had with a friend, up to now. High school was going good, with Kyu around.

As we finished eating dinner, I said thanks to my mother, who cooked the meal, just for us.

We talked about school, and all the funny things that have happened this past week, like the kid who tried to one hand catch a football, and ended up with a face full of brick wall. "That remains the funniest thing I have seen this year!" I said loudly between laughs. Kyu laughed alongside me. "That kid is so clumsy! It's hilarious!" She nearly fell out of her chair laughing. Just as we finished this laughing fit, I heard a car horn through the window, and I peered into the night, watching two car headlights pull into my driveway.

"Kyu, your parents are here." I said slight sadly.

"Aww... I don't want this to end. This is too much fun!" She said in a sadder tone than me.

"I know, me neither, but we could do this again, real soon!" I said, but I noticed that as I said this, Kyu's face seemed to drop to the floor. I swear I saw tears in her eyes. "That's the thing..." She said.

My heart dropped into a deep abyss. What could that possibly mean? "What do you mean...?"

"I... Can't hang out anymore because... I'm moving to Greensville... In California, with the rest of my family." She said, a tear dropping to the floor, splashing the floor surrounding its impact point. I felt like crying myself.

"W-W-What?" I said, unbelieving.

"I'm sorry... I really am, Rikki. I wish I could stay..." Kyu said, opening the door.

"Wait, maybe you c-could stay at my house, it will be fine with my parents, just check with-" I'm interrupted by Kyu's scream.

"STOP! I have to go, Rikki!... I can't stay... I want to, and I know school is bad for you... I know you rely on me... But I promise we'll keep in touch, just not physical..." I felt a tear run from my eye. "O-Okay... Goodbye... Kyu."

"Goodbye, Rikki. Thanks for a great time tonight." She leans up, and...!

"Why'd you kiss my cheek...?" I asked, with a surprised and flustered look.

"That's for being a great friend. Goodbye, Rikki" Is the last words I'll hear from her... For a long time.

"Good...bye." I let the final year slide down my cheek, my emotions running through a waterfall of despair.

-Flashback End-

I am awoken by the taxi driver yelling in my face, harshly, and ear-shatteringly loud.

"Wake up! WAKE UP!" He yells

"Wha? What's up?" I replied, in a sleep drunken tone.

"Your stops here, Blurry Towers, in Greensville, California, correct?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

I peer outside of the tiny taxi window, the morning sun blinding me with its powerful rays. After shielding my eyes from permanent loss of vision, I stare up at the 21 Story hotel above the car. It was just as large, and scenic as in the online pictures. Hope it lives up to its reviews.

"Yeah, this is the place, thanks!" I said, paying the taxi driver the amount of money required. "Keep the change, enjoy the rest of your day." I stated one last time, staring up at the start of my new life.

 **Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry if it's so late. I've been busy with testing in school. I hate it.**

 **Anyways, a review was curious how old Rikki is meant to be, and I originally intended for him to be 22, but in the flashback, he was just beginning 8th grade, at the most. Yes, the Kyu sequence was a flashback.**

 **Also, thanks to anyone who reviewed the first chapter, and I promise the next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it finished. Reviews are much appreciated!**

 **Also, I'm not sure Blurry Towers is even real, but if it is, I don't own it.**

 **Also, I was thinking about some other pairings, for Rikki, and the rest of the Huniepop cast, so leave suggestions and ideas for that and anything else in the reviews.**

 **¡Hasta la vista!**


End file.
